30 Day OTP Challenge: Reiver Edition
by long-live-HP-PJ-HG
Summary: Title is self-explanatory...
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**A/N Ahoj, my dear readers! It's me, that one chick who's a bitch about updating! Here I am with the ONE AND ONLY (drumroll please)**

**30**

**DAY**

**OTP**

**CHALLENGE**

**REIVER EDITION!**

**Now, there is a sad lack of Reiver fics in the world, so I have taken it upon myself to contribute to them. This shall be my first steps to hopefully a future archive of Reiver fanfics...so LET'S DO THIS!**

**P.S. While I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge, I will probably be ignoring my other stories, which I do already :/ So just, don't expect many updates (not that you do anyway...)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Hotch: Admit it!**

**Me: I- I WON'T say it! **

**Hotch: Do it! *fixes me with infamous Hotch glare***

**Me: *sweating profusely* FINE! IdontownCriminalMindsitsallpropertyofCBS!**

**Lawyer: *dashes in* Agent! Thank gods I got to you! You didn't say anything, did you?**

**Me: Um...**

**Lawyer (who also happens to be my uncle): Uloo kahi ke! Agar humne tumare ma ko bata de yah to?! Zarur joote se maarage!**

**Me: I CAN'T WIN!**

**P.P.S. And also, for the purpose of this oneshot, most of the team is inept at dancing. Kapeesh?**

Day 1: Holding Hands

Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid nervously entered the studio. He _hated _team-building exercises. But this one broke the maximum on the Cruelty of Erin Strauss Meter.

_**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBACK!**_

"_Ballroom dancing?!_" Morgan had burst out when Hotch delivered the news.

"I'm afraid so," Hotch said grimly. "Strauss wants us to be prepared for the annual FBI Christmas ball, and it doubles as a team building exercise too."

"B-but," Emily stuttered, momentarily at a loss for words,"_I _don't have to go, right? I mean, I'm a daughter of a freaking ambassador! I know how to dance!"

"Mandatory," Hotch replied.

"There has to be _something_ we can do about it. This is completely unnecessary," Reid said, a little desperately.

The team turned to Rossi. He looked back at them. "What? Just because I'm naturally charming doesn't mean I can talk Strauss out of this."

"Well, it's obvious you and Strauss had something back in the old days," Garcia fixed Rossi with a piercing stare.

"And we _know_ you're having a secret affair right now," Seaver added.

"So, you're naturally the best candidate," Emily concluded.

Rossi sighed. "Well, I won't deny that she was quite _something_ back in the day," he grinned reminiscently, while the team shuddered at the thought of a young and restless Strauss and Rossi 'going at it',"But I doubt all the endearments in the world would make her change her mind. After all, if _we_ can't dance at the ball, then it'll make _her _look bad."

"So, what you're saying is, there's no escape." Seaver said flatly, and Rossi nodded. "Don't worry, _cara_. It won't be _that_ bad."

_**END FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBACK!**_

He sighed. Well, might as well get it over with.

As he walked in, the first thing he noticed was there was a huge mirror along each wall, so the reflections kept bouncing off each other into infinity. The second thing he noticed was that there was only one other person there.

"Hey, Ashley," he called.

She jumped about 3 feet in the air, and turned to face him. Visibly relaxing when she saw him, she beamed at him. "Hi, Spencer."

He just kind of stared at her for a moment, and then was jolted back to reality when she said,"So. Excited to learn how to ballroom dance?"

"Wha- Oh, oh, um, yeah. Sounds interesting. As a matter of fact, the first authoritative knowledge of the earliest ballroom dances was recorded toward the end of the 16th century, when Jehan Tabourot, under the pen name "Thoinot-Arbeau", published his Orchésographie, a study of la- I'm rambling, aren't I?" Spencer cut himself off.

Ashley laughed - it was music to his ears - and responded with, "Believe it or not, Spencer, but some people really do enjoy hearing you talk." Not that she would admit it if asked, but she found his rambling sort of adorable.

He grinned at her, causing her heart to skip. "You're one of the rare few."

"I think I'm the _only _one."

"True..."

A silence fell, soon broken by the door opening and Morgan, Garcia, Emily, Hotch, and Rossi streaming inside. Morgan raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "And just what are you two doing in here _alone_?"

Both rolled their eyes. "Some people like to be on time, Morgan," Spencer said exasperatedly. "More than what I can say for _you_,"

"Or our instructor, for that matter," Rossi chimed in, effectively cutting off an inevitable debate on the benefits of punctuality between Morgan and Reid as the former opened his mouth to retort.

The instructor in question entered herself at that moment, a woman who looked to be in about her mid forties.

"Hello, class!" she called brightly as she breezed in. "Sorry I'm late, my car broke down and the damn mechanic kept flirting with me, so I had to call a friend to pick me up! What a morning!"

The BAU stared back at her.

"Oh, so very sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Aubrey Sterling, your dance instructor for today."

The BAU stared back at her.

She brushed it off. "Well, aren't we a chatty bunch? Anyway, let's all start with introductions. You can start." She nodded at Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Emily Prentiss."

"Penelope Garcia."

"Derek Morgan."

"Ashley Seaver."

"Spencer Reid."

"David Rossi."

Aubrey scrutinized them all. She had been teaching for a long time, and she knew that sometimes, just by putting two people together, it could do a world of good. That Aaron man kept glancing at Emily, that was a no-brainer. Penelope and Derek, from the banter she had heard between them earlier, were the obvious next choice. Spencer was staring at Ashley, although he was being quite discreet. The poor boy had it bad.

"Lovely!" She smiled brightly. "Now, I'll pair you all up. Since there's an odd number, one of you shall end up with me."

The team glanced at each other, slightly fearful of who would end up with the woman of questionable sanity.

"Aaron and Emily." The brunette pair grinned at each other. "Penelope and Derek." Derek winked at Penelope, causing her to giggle. "Ashley and Spencer." Spencer looked at Ashley and blushed, while she gave him a shy smile. "David, looks like you're with me," she said, grinning flirtatiously at him. "Please, call me Dave," he replied.

"Will do," she said, saluting him.

She addressed the class at large. "Now, class, I don't doubt you all know the basics of ballroom dancing, but for the clueless, here's what to do: Boys, place your right hand on your partner's hip, and girls, place your left hand on the boy's shoulder."

Aubrey glanced around the classroom, not disappointed in what she saw. Aaron and Emily seemed to be doing well, Penelope and Derek were already throwing some innuendo back and forth, and Ashley and Spencer...she nearly laughed at their faces. Spencer's hand was barely touching Ashley's hip, and he looked like he was afraid of engaging any closer contact. Ashley looked like she was biting back a huge grin at the expense of the poor man.

"Next, clasp your partner's free hand with your own." This time, after a cursory glance at the other two pairs, Aubrey focused her attention on the youngest couple. Spencer was holding Ashley at arm's length, and grinning wickedly, she decided to toy with them a little.

"Hold your partner _closely_,"she called. "Spencer, Ashley, arm's length won't do at all." The pair glanced nervously at her, and inched closer to each other by about two centimeters. She sighed, let go of Dave's shoulder - "I'll be back, handsome," she winked - and marched over to the two. Surprising them both, she placed her hands on their backs and pushed. Spencer and Ashley stumbled right into each other. Perfect.

Walking back over to Dave, she clasped his hand once more. "Next, on my count, boys step with their left foot to the left, girls step right with their right foot. Follow up with your opposite foot on the next count. Got that?" The team nodded.

"_One,_ two three." Glancing around again, Aubrey was glad this class seemed to catch on more quickly than most.

"Lovely. Now, let's start working on the whole 'dance' part."

******REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!********REIVER!**

By the end of class, the BAU was showing significant progress. Aaron and Emily seemed to be having a fine time. Penelope and Derek had been doing well since the beginning (definitely not having trouble with holding each other _closely_). Spencer had only stepped on Ashley's toes three times which, considering his nervousness-to-clumsiness ratio, was a huge accomplishment.

"Aaaaand that's a wrap!" Aubrey announced as the music ended with a flourish. "Well done, folks, that's the fastest I've ever had a class learn the waltz!"

Aaron, Emily, Penelope, Derek, and Dave all broke apart and congregated together next to the water station. Spencer and Ashley, however...were still clasping hands, his hand on her hip, her hand on his shoulder. They appeared to be staring at each other, lost in some sort of daze.

Aubrey chuckled to herself. They were too cute. She hated to break in, so she just stayed there and watched, setting a timer on her watch to see how long it would take for them to return to reality.

3 minutes and 42 seconds later, both blinked and, realizing that they were _still_ standing in the middle of the dance floor, blushed. Breaking apart (Spencer seemed particularly reluctant to let go of Ashley's hand), they avoided each others' eyes and hurried over to the water station, where miraculously no one had noticed their absence.

Wait.

Too soon.

Derek clapped a hand on Spencer's back. "So, you and Seaver, huh?"

Spencer blushed deeper. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

The muscular man chortled, about to reply when Spencer hurriedly turned away from him to the station - and to none other than the lovely Ashley Seaver.

"Oh, hi," he muttered.

"Hey," she replied in a normal tone of voice.

"Um- can I get- water-"

"Oh, right," Ashley said, stepping aside.

As he filled up the conical cup, she said conversationally,"So. Interesting class, huh?"

He looked up at her - finally making eye contact - and replied,"Yeah. Our instructor was very..."

"Perceptive?"

"You could say that, yes."

"What else were you thinking?"

"...Eccentric."

Ashley laughed, causing _his _heart to skip this time.

"Perceptive is, I suppose, one of the nicer ones," A voice from behind said."Eccentric, positively flattering."

Spencer spun around to see Aubrey standing behind him. "Oh- um- sorry-"

She laughed. "Don't apologize. Over time, I've learned to take it as a compliment."

Ashley piped up, "You must get that a lot, then."

"Oh, sweetie, you have no _idea_."

******REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!**

After they finished mobbing the water station, Aubrey announced, "Class is dismissed!"

It was so reminiscent of a second-grade teacher they all laughed.

As Spencer walked to his car, he smiled to himself, thinking about how perfectly Ashley's hand had fit in his own, how right it had felt.

Little did the genius know, Ashley was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N Whoo! There we go! I can't tell how long this is, but I feel pretty accomplished right now...Sorry if the pacing is weird, or if two words don't have a space between them, something's wrong with my spacebar :P And before you ask (though I doubt you were going to in the first place), yes, Aubrey's personality is half-based off of me, despite the fact that I would NEVER flirt with David Rossi...Also, I know next to nothing about ball dancing, all my information came from Wikipedia, so sorry if it's inaccurate, I'm more of a Bollywood dancer...Well, you know the drill, click that review button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**A/N IT'S MEEEEE! And I'm back with another chapter to everyone's favorite story, the 30 Day OTP: Reiver Edition! Aren't you excited? No? Nevermind...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I- I WON'T!**

**Spencer Reid: Come on. Please? *infamous puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *melts into a pile of goo* Whatever you say...**

**Spencer Reid: I knew you could do it!**

**Me: *in a trance* I don't own Criminal Minds it's all property of CBS...can I feel your hair? (yes that is actually on my fictional/real bucketlist)**

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Ashley banged on Spencer's door. She heard him stand up, grab his gun, walk over to the door, check the peephole to see who it was, open the latch, and, _finally_, open the door.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" he asked, look adorably confused at her presence. _Focus, Ashley._

"_I_ am here to tell you, undoubtedly on behalf of anyone else in this godforsaken hotel who is unfortunate enough to lose sleep because of your _music_, TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!" She half-shrieked the last part, as loss of sleep was not something Ashley Seaver took lightly.

Spencer, who had never seen _this _side of Ashley before, looked taken aback. "Um...sorry...I'll keep the noise level down..."

Now regretting her outburst at the slightly hurt look on his face, she asked, just to be polite, "What are you listening to, anyway?"

His eyes immediately took on that glint he got whenever he was about to start rambling on a topic. "Oh, it's J. F. Rebel's Les Elemens. It's among his boldest original compositions, describing-"

"Spencer."

"Yes?"

"I'm standing in a hotel hallway wearing nothing but a tank top and short shorts. Before anyone walks by and thinks I'm a call girl, can I _please_ step inside?"

Spencer blushed at her choice of words, and let her in. Locking the door behind him, he said, "So...I'll just turn the volume down to your liking...and you can be on your way?"

Ashley laughed. "If I didn't know better, Dr. Reid, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me. I'm hurt."

Spencer grinned back at her. "Oh, but I'm not. You just seem rather sleep-deprived. And from my experience with sleep-deprived people, it's best to distance yourself before they go _completely_ loopy."

"I am not loopy!" she cried, sounding offended.

"You aren't. But you will be," Spencer replied matter-of-factly.

"Undoubtedly. And what do you mean, your 'experience with sleep-deprived people'? Got something to tell?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He groaned. "Ugh, don't start. You're as bad as Morgan."

"Now _that_," Ashley said, standing up,"crossed a line." And having said that, she launched herself at him and began to whack him all over with a convenient pillow.

"Ow! No! Hey, that's completely un-" Spencer was cut off by the pillow.

"Right across the kisser!" she crowed.

"Oh?" With that, he yanked another pillow from the top of the bed and attacked back.

Ashley sat back. "This is war," she declared, and with that, the Great Pillow Fight of Room 219 began.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!****REIVER!**

Flopping down onto Spencer's bed an hour later, completely exhausted, Ashley noticed that the track had changed to the soothing sound of Debussy. "Nice," she muttered.

"What?" Spencer panted, out of breath.

"Debussy. I like your taste."

"He's one of my favorites."

Both lapsed into silence.

After a while, Spencer asked, "_Not_ that I'm trying to get rid of you, but it _is _pretty late..."

"I'll stay here," Ashley mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll stay here," she repeated, snuggling up to him.

She caught the surprised look on his face, and giggled. "Don't worry, I won't make any unwanted advances."

He laughed. She could feel it vibrate in his chest, her ear pressed to his heart. "Shouldn't it be _you_ who should be worrying about unwanted advances?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a brown belt in karate, I have a gun, pepper spray, _and_ a knife, not to mention you're far too sweet and adorable to try and rape me."

Spencer considered that. "I could easily subdue you in the position we're in now, your FBI-issued gun is probably back at your room, I don't see a single place to conceal a can of pepper spray on your outfit, ditto for the knife, and you know, beneath a normal exterior lies a deep, festering pit of evil. Textbook psychopathy."

Ashley replied, "I may not have the gun and pepper spray with me, but you're _very _mistaken about the knife."

"What does that mean?"

"Look down."

He did so, and noticed she had a knife positioned against his heart. He hadn't even noticed.

"Okay, fine, I'll bite. _Where _did you pull that knife from, and _how_ did you get it there without me noticing?"

She countered, "Haven't you ever heard of thigh sheaths?"

Spencer facepalmed. "Of _course_. I just never thought you to be a thigh-sheath kind of girl."

Ashley grinned devilishly. "I'm a lot of things, Spencer Reid. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out what they are." And with that, she promptly snuggled even closer to him and fell asleep.

He stared, unsure whether to take that as an innuendo, a threat, or a simple comment.

"You're _definitely_ loopy," Spencer whispered into her hair.

**A/N Well, there ya go! I know next to nothing about classical music, and even when I looked "Les élémens" up, I couldn't listen to it because something is screwed up with my laptop's volume. C'est la vie...**

**Reviews are love!**


	3. Day 3: Gaming or Watching A Movie

**A/N Whew, three consecutive updates! I am on **_**fire**_**! Anyways, here's the next installment to everybody's favorite Reiver story! I prrrreeesent...CHAPTER THREE OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Penelope Garcia: Say it!**

**Me: What's in it for me?**

**Penelope Garcia: I'll give you one of my pens...**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS! NOW FORK OVER THE LOOT!**

Day 3: Gaming/Watching A Movie

"I've decided," Ashley Seaver announced to Spencer Reid.

He looked up at her - slightly fearfully. Ashley was known for her crazy ideas.

"We are having a movie marathon."

Spencer looked confused. "What?"

"We are going to take advantage of the long weekend and have a movie marathon. You do know what a movie marathon is, don't you?"

"Of-of course I know what a movie marathon _is_," the genius spluttered. "Just - what is it _of_?"

"Ah," she grinned. "_That _is for me to know and you to agonize over."

Ashley sauntered away, leaving Spencer to stare after her in befuddled silence.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

Tugging nervously on the bottom of his black t-shirt that read _Keep Calm & Carry A Wand_ (he had opted for more casual clothing), Spencer knocked on Ashley's door. She answered the door with a huge smile, but her face fell when she saw him.

"What?" he asked, his palms starting to sweat. _What did I do? I haven't even said anything yet. Maybe I offended her with the way I knocked. What if it's my shirt? Calm down Spencer, it's probably nothing..._

"You figured it out, didn't you?" she asked glumly.

"Figured what out?" he asked, confused.

Ashley brightened immediately. "Oh, so you didn't?"

"Didn't _what_?"

"Oh, never mind. If you hadn't figured it out already, you probably have now," she replied.

"_What?_" Spencer asked, getting frustrated.

"What the movie marathon is for," Ashley said simply. "Just look at me."

He scrutinized her carefully. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said _If you can read this my Invisibility Cloak isn't working_, a red-and-gold striped scarf was wrapped around her neck, she had fake round-framed wire spectacles on, and she was holding a mug full of caramel-colored liquid. _Oh._

"Well, are you done, or do you like what you see?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. Blushing when he realized he had been staring at her body, he covered up by saying innocently, "I was just admiring your remarkable panoply of Harry Potter merchandise."

Ashley snorted. "_Right_. And I'm a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

Spencer grinned at the reference. "Well, are you going to keep me waiting on your doorstep, or was I supposed to Floo in?"

"Did you _not_ receive the Portkey I set up for you? Honestly," she huffed, turning around and motioning for him to follow her. As he did so, he noticed _If you're reading this, I now have proof that I'm a veela _written on the seat of her pants. He gulped.

"Oh, so you noticed my lovely sweatpants? I got them off Amazon," Ashley called.

"What did you look up? Harry Potter innuendos?"

"You'd be surprised at what comes up."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

Entering her living room, Spencer looked around appreciatively."You really _did_ think of everything."

On the floor in front of her ridiculously large sofa, Ashley had set up the perfect Potterhead environment. Bowls of popcorn, candy (wizard of course), mugs of butterbeer with pitchers standing by for refills, hardcover and paperback copies of all seven books to check for movie inaccuracies, boxes of tissues for whenever a character died/was tortured into insanity, a stuffed Hedwig to hug whenever a character died/was tortured into insanity, two huge pillows with Harry Potter-themed pillowcases, and an enormous fluffy comforter decorated with various Harry Potter quotes.

Ashley smiled, a little sheepishly. "Yeah...that's what happens with my time on weekends..."

"No, seriously, this is amazing. How much time did it take for you to _do_ all this?"

"Less than you'd think. Some of the stuff just stays here as part of the decor, I need to be prepared whenever Post-Potter Depression strikes."

Spencer nodded. "Did you know, there's been no known cure as yet to Post-Potter Depression. The only way to - temporarily - stave it off by rereading the books and rewatching the movies."

She laughed - somehow it made her even more beautiful, he noted - and replied, "And has there been research done on this, Dr. Reid?"

"Of course. I'm nothing if not accurate," he retorted, pretending to be miffed.

"Then by all means, in the name of science, let us contribute to the statistics," Ashley declared and, grabbing Spencer's hand, dragged him over to the fluffy nest of pillows and blankets.

She plopped down, pulled him down, then promptly stood up again. "Sorry, I was drinking too much butterbeer before you arrived,"she muttered, and made her way through the maze to the bathroom.

While he waited for her, Spencer picked up the paperback copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. He was halfway done with it by the time Ashley got back.

"Wha-oh. Of course. Figures," she said, grinning at the book in his hands.

While she was stepping through the mess, Spencer decided to get his revenge for her dragging him earlier. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down - right on top of him.

Ashley let out a cry of surprise, before she realized how close they were. She was practically sitting in his lap. Her blue eyes, wide with surprise, locked with his warm hazel ones.

Spencer could practically feel himself getting lost in the sea of blue. They stared at each other, neither wanting to break eye contact. He leaned in, closer...

And that was when a fire truck roared by the window, sirens blaring. The two jerked away from each other, both blushing madly.

"Um...well...I guess we should start the movie," Spencer stuttered, avoiding her eyes. Those mesmerizing sapphire eyes...

"Y-yeah," Ashley stammered, wondering what the hell had just happened. Picking up the remote and pressing play, she decided to not think about it, relax, and get lost in the wizarding world of Harry Potter.

**(A/N I shall be writing one or two moments from each movie and Ashley and Spencer's reactions, since I'm kind of on a time constraint.)**

_"We could've been killed - or worse, expelled."_

_"She _needs _to sort out her priorities."_

Ashley turned to Spencer. "I love this part. Every time I watch it, I have this little Romione shipper moment - I mean, it's the beginning of their relationship, and they eventually get MARRIED! Isn't that just SO adorable?"

Spencer, who had been focusing on the way her hair fell around her shoulders and the way it bounced every time she moved her head, said, "Um...yeah, I agree."

She rolled her eyes. "Were you listening at _all_?"

"Not really," he admitted.

She laughed - _focus, Spencer_ - and turned back towards the movie.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"It isn't Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."_

"Even if it wasn't in the book, I love this part," Spencer commented to Ashley.

"And of _course_ it ends with the entire Great Hall in applause. That's the trademark of the Warner Brothers. Sentimental moment, cut, roll credits," Ashley replied, but Spencer could see that she didn't think it was mushy at all.

"You have to give them credit, it _is_ pretty cute."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a ge-" he was cut off by her stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Nuh-uh. No rambling this time," she said, wiggling her finger at him, trying to ignore the way his hazel eyes widened adorably when she said that.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"Aaaugh!"_

_"That felt good."_

Ashley burst out laughing. "The best part is, you don't even have to rewind it to rewatch it. The whole part with the Time-Turner does all the work for you."

Spencer grinned. "I _almost_ felt sorry for Draco. But then again, he _did_ try to get Buckbeak killed and Hagrid sacked, and that's unacceptable."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"You saved 'er...even though she wasn't yours to save."_

"Technically, she didn't actually need saving. She wouldn't have died either way," Spencer stated matter-of-factly.

"But at least he got points for _moral fiber_." Ashley cracked up again.

He stared at her. "What? Confundus Charm got your tongue?"

"Never mind." He decided against telling her that he had noticed the beginnings of a tattoo on her shoulder.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

As Sirius fell through the veil in slow motion, Ashley grabbed the stuffed Hedwig and buried her face in it. Slowly, unsure, Spencer put his arm around her - purely for comfort. She leaned into his touch and sighed.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"That can stay hidden up here too, if you like."_

"That's not how it happened in the book," Ashley muttered.

"What?"

"It was in the Gryffindor Common Room, after they won the House Cup."

"Well, yeah, they do have some inaccuracies from the books," Spencer replied. "Nobody's perfect. But you have to admit," he said, grinning, "Ron's comment was pretty funny."

_"So, did you and Ginny do it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Hide the book."_

Ashley grinned too. "Ah, innuendos. Gotta love 'em."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"What a beautiful place to be with friends...Dobby is happy to be here with his friend, Harry Potter..."_

Ashley buried her face in Hedwig again, and her sobbing could clearly be heard this time. Spencer himself had a few tears trickling down his cheeks, but he grabbed the nearest tissue box and offered it to her. "You were well-prepared," he murmured.

She gave him a watery smile."Thanks."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_"After all this time?"_

_"Always."_

Spencer closed his eyes, letting the tears make tracks down his cheeks. He felt someone nestle into his arm, and wrapped it around Ashley. He kissed the top of her head.

_"Ready?"_

_"Ready."_

The Hogwarts Express sped away into the distance. The camera focused on Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the closing shot, and as the screen faded to black, the last soaring piece of music, straight from the first movie, was played, and with that, Ashley promptly buried her face in Spencer's shoulder, and he felt his shirt grow damp from her tears. He leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, letting his tears wet her hair.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

After the required few minutes of silence that are mandatory following the end of the last Harry Potter movie, Ashley broke the silence. "I neglected to mention that the end of the last movie does not in any way ease the Post-Potter depression."

Spencer chuckled despite himself. "Thanks, Ashley."

She gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"All this. The marathon. The feels. The snacks." She chuckled too.

"My pleasure, Dr. Reid."

He pulled the blanket tighter around them both.

"I suppose that's your way of saying let's not bother with beds, just fall asleep here?"

"You're an amazing profiler."

She smiled. "You're an amazing guy."

Before he could reply, they had both fallen asleep.

**A/N I know, I know, I ended it really badly, but I NEED to post this as it's 11:55 pm, so bye! And also, I know I neglected some moments, but I just put in the first ones I could think of. I might've gotten some wrong, so just PM me or review with the correct version.  
**

**Reviews are love! Review with your favorite HP moment that I didn't include! SPREAD THE LOOOOVVVE!  
**

_**CRACK! (that was me Apparating, for the Muggles who don't get that kind of stuff)**_


	4. Day 4: On A Date

**A/N Sorry if this is too crappy, I didn't have time to write at ALL today. I'm actually REALLY frustrated because I wanted to make this one perfect *sigh* Oh well...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: NO! I WON'T!**

**Elle Greenaway: Say it before I shoot you in the face.**

**Me: You wouldn't do tha- oh yeah, you would. Fine, I don't own Criminal Minds it's all property of CBS.**

Day 4: On A Date

Wiping his sweaty palms nervously on his pants, tugging his suit jacket a little tighter around himself, Spencer Reid stood nervously outside her door. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. His first date with Ashley Seaver, his not-so-little crush.

He raised his hand to knock, then froze. Why exactly, he wasn't sure, but he suspected it had something to do with his extreme fear of not being up to her standards. What if dinner was a bad idea? What if she hated it? What if it was too conventional?

Spencer dropped his hand, then raised it again. This time, he was going to do it. He was really going to-

The door opened, and there stood Ashley. His jaw dropped.

She looked...stunning. A deep purple dress with a sweetheart neckline, just past the knees, that accentuated her curves. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders, wavy, and she had done _something_ with it that made it even more shiny. For all intents and purposes, she was beautiful.

"Spencer?" Her hand was waving in front of his eyes, and he blinked quickly, regaining the power of speech.

"Wow, Ashley. You look...exquisite."

A blush colored her cheeks. "Thanks. You look...handsome."

An awkward silence. Then Ashley commented randomly, "Have you ever noticed that the only way you can compliment a guy's looks is 'handsome'? I mean, 'adorable' or 'sweet' are more to describe their personality, while a veritable _arsenal_ awaits anyone who wants to compliment a female."

Spencer cracked a grin. "You stole my line."

She beamed back.

He offered her his arm. "Milady?"

"I love it when you talk fifteenth century to me."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

Spencer pulled up in the parking lot of Bellini's. Him and Ashley had been chattering merrily up until then, causing another one of those damn awkward silences to fall, more like tumble and crash, upon the two. He quickly got out and raced around the car to open Ashley's door. As she stepped out, she read the name of the restaurant. "Ah. I assume Rossi is the one who you went to for restaurant recommendations?"

"Now how did you know that?"

As they walked up the paved walkway, the conversation resumed.

"So, Bellini's? I hear it's pretty high-end, as far as Italian restaurants go."

"Yeah, I didn't think Domino's was what Rossi had in mind when he said 'Italian is the way to that girl's heart."

Ashley snickered. "He actually said that?"

"This is _Rossi_ we're talking about here," Spencer replied.

"Touché."

When they entered, a waiter immediately appeared to seat them. "Any specific table preferences?" he asked politely.

"No." Spencer looked at Ashley. "You?" She shook her head.

They were seated at a table smack dab in the middle of the restaurant.

"Lovely," Ashley muttered as she picked up her menu. Scanning through it, she decided on spaghetti alla chitarra. Across the table, Spencer had already chosen paglia e fieno.

They talked and laughed over dinner. It was the first time in months they were both able to relax and be Ashley and Spencer, not Agents Reid and Seaver.

After dinner, Spencer paid the bill like the gentleman he was, and they both walked to his car. Once they got in, Spencer handed Ashley a long piece of black cloth.

She gave him a questioning look. "And this is...?"

"A blindfold. Put it on," he said simply.

"Oooookay..." She tied it around her head.

Ashley decided not to ask any questions, so she let him drive in silence. When they finally got there, she made to remove the blindfold, but Spencer said, "Keep it on." He walked around to her side and helped her out. A woodsy smell reached her nose, and she inhaled deeply. He guided her to their destination, and said, the excitement in his tone evident now, "Okay. Sit down."

Ashley did as told, then felt her shoes being removed "Wha-?"

"Just go with it. Okay, you can remove your blindfold now."

Untying it, she looked around. They were sitting at the end of a pier, their feet dangling in the lake. The moon cast its reflection on the glassy surface of the water below. It was...

"Magical," Ashley breathed. "Spencer..." her voice trailed off as she looked around, just in time to see his countenance change from nervous to relieved. "This is _amazing_."

He blushed. "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I _love _it!" She kicked her feet, causing ripples to disrupt the reflection of the moon. "Glad you got rid of my high heels, though. _Those_ wouldn't have gone over well with the water."

Spencer laughed - her stomach flip-flopped - and asked wonderingly, "What _is_ it with women and shoes?"

"Oh, Spencer. For all those factoids and statistics, you don't know a thing about women and their fashion."

"Fact_oids_? Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

"May I kiss you?"

The question caught Ashley off guard, but she regained it quickly. "Certainly, Dr. Reid, but remember, fifteenth century manners."

Spencer grinned one more time, and his lips fell upon hers.

The kiss was magical, it was beautiful, it was breathtaking, it was every single adjective and synonym that Spencer could think of, which was a considerable amount.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen reared its ugly head, and stared at each other for a moment, each memorizing every detail of the other's face.

"May I make a humble request, milady?"

"By all means, kind sir."

"May I repeat our previous activity? It seemed we both took great pleasure in it."

"How could I refuse?"

And the courtship of Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver began with one magical kiss.

**A/N *cringe* Sorry it's so cliché, I didn't have time to be any more creative...I'm SO frustrated with this, sorrysorrysorry that it's so bad! I DID get all the Italian stuff from Google/Wikipedia, and I chose the name Bellini's because I'm rereading The Cricket in Times Square...Anyways, I have to post this, it's 11:54 pm, so bye!**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**A/N Ugh, sorry if this is TOO crappy, I had like zero time to write today, so yeah...Here goes nothing :/**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: NO!**

**Rossi: Say it, and you'll get a reward.**

**Me: What kind of reward are we talking here?**

**Rossi: A signed copy of one of my books.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS NOW GIMME GIMME GIMME!**

Day 5: Kissing

Spencer Reid stomped to the breakroom to plug himself with even more coffee. He was _sick_ of Morgan constantly making fun of him for not having a girlfriend. _If only he knew..._he thought as he poured coffee into his _I survived the coffee machine being broken _mug.

Emily didn't help matters either. Usually, she just ignored Derek's immaturity, but occasionally she would chime in with a "You know Reid, he's got a point" or a "When _was _the last time you got laid?"

Spencer heard the door open and close, and without turning around, said, "Save it, Morgan. I'm not in the mood."

"Good afternoon to you too," replied an amused-sounding feminine voice behind him.

Whirling around, he found himself face-to-face with none other than the lovely Ashley Seaver.

"Oh- sorry- I thought it was Morgan- he's been teasing me all day," he spluttered.

"About what?" she asked, a genuine note of concern in her voice.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Not having a girlfriend, of all things."

Ashley chuckled. "You have to admit, the irony of it _is_ funny."

"You're just as bad as Morgan," he muttered, turning back to his coffee.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Come on, don't be such a Debby Downer."

Grinning despite himself, he replied, "_That's_ a new one. Might as well add it to the arsenal of nicknames for me."

"Arsenal?"

"Boy Genius, Doc, Kid, Pretty Boy, Junior G-Man, 187? What other word would you use to describe it?"

"I see your point."

Spencer turned around suddenly, trapping Ashley in his arms and catching her off guard. "Maybe we should tell them about us."

"But how?" she murmured, leaning in closer.

She didn't get an answer; his lips touched hers and she felt the world dissolve. It was just them, no one else. Until...

"Well, well, well." The kiss was broken as they both whipped their heads around to see the entire team standing in the doorway. Morgan had been the one who had spoken, grinning like the Chesire Cat. Rossi had his wise-grandfather-I-knew-it-all-along expression on, Emily, JJ and Garcia all had identical that's-so-adorable looks on their faces, and Hotch was - whoa - smiling.

"I think you just answered your own question," Spencer muttered to Ashley, his cheeks red. She was blushing too, and managed a smile in return.

"Sooooo..." Morgan drew out the word. "Exactly how long has this-" he motioned with his mug towards Spencer and Ashley, connecting them with a little invisible line, "-been going on?"

"9 days, 11 hours, and-" Spencer glanced at his watch, "-42 minutes."

Garcia whooped, turning to the rest of the team. "C'mon folks, cash 'em in." The entwined pair watched as Hotch reluctantly gave ten dollars to Rossi, Morgan sheepishly handed over fifteen dollars each to JJ and Emily, and JJ counted off five dollars to give to Garcia, who then turned to Rossi and said gleefully, "Well, Master of All Things Italian? I do hope you recall our bet we formed when our dear little Ashley first joined the team?" Rossi, now scowling, slapped Garcia thirty dollars. "It was a per month thing," she explained to her viewers.

"_Any_way," Garcia turned back to the couple, "I _will_ demand details later, but I think you two want to be alone right now. And I'm nothing if not respectful of other people's space." There were several snorts. "Come along, everyone." Fearing her wrath, the team filed out obediently after her, Morgan giving Spencer a wink, and JJ and Emily giving Ashley a look that said "Girl talk. ASAP."

As soon as they were gone, Ashley laughed. "They placed _bets_?"

Spencer grinned. "You know, I'm actually not that surprised. It's our team, after all."

"I wonder if they made any bets on us kissing in the breakroom?"

"They're profilers. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Speaking of surprise..."

And she captured his lips with hers once again.

_Meanwhile, in Garcia's lair..._

The team was clustered around Garcia's laptop screen, which was currently showing the feed from the breakroom security camera. At one point, Hotch had tried to make an excuse to leave, but Garcia said knowingly, "We all know you want to watch this as much as we do, so don't even think about it, Boss Man." He had not-so-reluctantly stayed.

As the couple's lips met once more, Garcia, Emily, and JJ awwed, Morgan's Cheshire Cat grin returned, Rossi smiled his wise-grandfather-I-knew-it-all-along smile, and Hotch - gasp - smiled again.

"Now, now," Garcia interrupted their various reactions. "Let's give them some _actual _privacy this time." And she shut her laptop firmly, ignoring the cries of protest. "Disperse, you all."

The team did as told, but not before all silently vowing to never let either agents forget this.

**A/N Yes, I know it's short. Yes, I know it's crappy. Yes, I know I'm sorry for the shoddy quality of this chapter. But it's 11:56 pm and I need to post this! So bye!**

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**A/N Hey, it's me! Now, I know my last few chapters were not all that great, but now that I have more time, hopefully I can make this better! So here goes!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I've said it already: **_**NO**_**.**

**Emily Prentiss: Tell you what, if you talk...**

**Me: What?**

**Emily Prentiss: I'll tell you the secret of my flawless eye makeup.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS! NOW TELLLLLLLLLLLL ME!**

Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

What the BAU didn't know was that Spencer and Ashley had a bet.

Whoever told the team first was the winner, and the loser had to wear the other person's clothes to work.

As neither had really won or lost, they decided it was a tie.

Meaning both were losers.

Meaning Ashley had to go to work dressed up as Spencer, and Spencer had to go to work dressed up as Ashley.

Really, it was hard to tell who got the worse end of the deal. Spencer had to wear _Ashley's_ pantsuit, which was way too short and tight on him. Ashley had to wear _Spencer's_ sweater vest, button-down shirt, tie, and slacks, which were way too loose and baggy for her.

"God Spencer, why do you have to be so _tall_?" Ashley muttered to herself as she stood in front of her mirror, _trying _to pull the sweater vest tighter around her. It literally fell to her thighs.

"God Ashley, why do you have to be so _tiny_?" Spencer grumbled to himself as he _tried _to yank the sleeves of her pantsuit over his forearms.

Oh, was the BAU in for an interesting Tuesday.

Spencer and Ashley walked through the doors of the BAU. They didn't encounter anyone at first, but then they had the misfortune to run into _Morgan_, of all people. His eyes practically popped out of his head, before he smiled an evil, evil smile.

"What happened? So tired from last night you mixed up your clothes?" Morgan inquired gleefully. "Or was this a spur-of-the-moment thing?"

Spencer blushed, still tugging on the sleeves of the suit jacket. "Don't take it there, Morgan," he muttered threateningly, although it was slightly - incredibly - difficult to take him seriously in a too-short pantsuit.

"Take it where?" Morgan asked innocently. "Certainly not as far as _you _two took it, I hope."

"Morgan!" Ashley yelped. "Too far!"

Emily and JJ, hearing her cry, scurried over. When they saw the pair, they cracked up like fifth-graders. "What," Emily choked through her laughter, "What is _that_?"

"I do believe," JJ fought for breath to speak, "that is Spencer Reid in a pantsuit and Ashley Seaver in a sweater vest."

"You forgot the button-down shirt, tie, and slacks!" Emily cried, before losing it again and succumbing to the incoherence of laughter too extreme to even allow speech.

Garcia was drawn to the commotion like a teenage girl to gossip. "Wha-" she saw Spencer and Ashley in their respective outfits, and squealed at a pitch that as yet had seemed unknown to the human ear right up until then. Those unfortunate enough to have heard the unearthly sound covered their ears and winced.

"MY JUNIOR G-MAN HAS FINALLY GOTTEN LAID!" she half-shrieked.

"Garcia!" Ashley exclaimed. "It's _not _what it looks like!"

Of course, Hotch and Rossi chose that _exact_ moment to cross over to the group, having heard everything. "Do tell," Rossi said in an amused voice.

"Well, we had this bet that whoever told the team about us first would win, and the loser would have to come to work dressed as the other," Ashley replied.

"Since neither of us really won, we declared it a tie and both of us did the loser's part, as is indicated by our clothing," Spencer sounded like he was reeling off statistics again.

"But that doesn't mean we can't tease the hell out of you two," Morgan's infamous Cheshire Cat grin returned.

And so Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver spent their Tuesday getting the hell teased out of them.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_Later that evening..._

"Ugh, I always hated Tuesdays anyway," Ashley grumbled as she and Spencer walked into her apartment.

"Looks like Monday has taken second place on my 'Least Favorite Days of the Week' list," Spencer agreed.

"I doubt you have an actual list," Ashley scoffed.

"Yes I do!" replied Spencer, affronted.

"Where?"

"It's all up here." Spencer grinned, tapping his temple. Ashley laughed, causing his stomach to somersault. _I wonder if that'll ever stop_, Spencer thought. He decided he hoped that it never did.

"You know, I still I think that I got the worse end of the deal."

"I beg to differ."

"I did!" Spencer insisted. "I mean, _I _looked like a nerdy crossdresser. _You _actually looked okay."

"I looked like a kid playing dress up in your clothes! They were HUGE!"

Spencer blushed and muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" Ashley asked curiously, leaning closer.

"I think you looked pretty cute, actually," Spencer mumbled, his face bright red.

"Spencer?"

He looked up, still red. "Yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, passionately. He was caught by surprise, but returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Spencer asked, confused, "What was that for?"

"That was for being the best boyfriend ever," Ashley answered, beaming at him. Then she kissed him again.

"Now what was _that_ for?"

"That was for being the drop-dead sexiest nerd alive."

He grinned. "Well, that goes without saying."

She swatted his arm. "Modest much?"

This time, Spencer surprised her with a kiss.

**A/N Hope this one's better than my others! And also, I was watching Ram-Leela while typing this, so I kind of modeled Morgan's personality off Ranveer Singh. **

**Reviews are love!**


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**A/N I'm BAAAACK! With the next installment to the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Reiver Edition!**

**And also, how could I NOT make this Halloween?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I've said it many, many times. NO.**

**Derek Morgan: We'll strike a deal. If you talk...**

**Me: What?**

**Derek Morgan: I'll take off my shirt.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS OHMYGODS YAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS**

Day 7: Cosplaying

Ah, Halloween.

The _spooooookiest _time of the year, when the barriers between the normal and supernatural are temporarily _remoooooved_.

Which is all fine and dandy.

But when it comes finding out your respective partner's outfit to your quirky technical analyst's annual Halloween party, then...

"Can you _please_ tell me?" Ashley practically begged.

"Nope. You're just going to have to find out for yourself." Spencer loved it when he was begged for information he wouldn't give - which admittedly was not a common occurrence in his life. So, when the opportunity arose, he took it.

"Just a hint?" Ashley pleaded.

"Nope."

"Spencer, look at me." And she gave him her puppy-dog-eyes-deluxe-edition-with-bonus-tears-threatening-to-spill-over-lashes.

He groaned. No one could resist that face. "You will be the death of me." Ashley grinned triumphantly.

"Only a hint: 708," he replied smugly. Ashley's grin disappeared.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she wondered out loud.

"_That_ is for me to know and you to agonize over," Spencer smirked. She swatted his arm.

"Don't go thinking I won't find out somehow," Ashley warned.

"Right. You just keep telling yourself that."

"You know, I think you need a ego-deflating event. You've been quite arrogant lately."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_The night before the big party..._

"Well? Do I get to know now?" Ashley called from the bathroom. She had been adding the last adjustments to her own costume, as she had been ordered to stay in the bathroom while Spencer finished up with his costume.

"Okay, you can come out now!"

She walked out of the bathroom...to the sight of her boyfriend in a surgical mask and full doctor garb, wheeling a rectangular cart with a tan cloth stretched out across it. It had artfully drawn eyes, mouth, and veins on it, and a jar full of blue liquid and a "brain" underneath.

"Oh, _Spencer_," she sighed.

But he was too busy gaping at Ashley's ensemble. "Wha- Who are you?"

"You like?" She twirled, causing her black robes to billow out around her. "I'm Loony Lovegood, o' course." She put on a British accent.

He finally recovered, presumably smiled at her (she couldn't see his mouth behind the mask), and replied, "The Dirigible Plum earrings are a nice touch."

"Right? And they're _wonderfully_ accentuated with the butterbeer cork necklace!"

"Your Spectrespecs are crooked." Spencer moved towards Ashley. As he adjusted the Spectrespecs, his hand touched her cheek, sliding down to the side of her lips. "And you've got something right...here." His fingers touched her lips, causing her breath to hitch.

Unable to control herself any longer, Ashley tore the mask down his face and kissed him. She could feel him grin against her lips.

Once they broke apart, Spencer looked down. "You tore my mask," he noted. "Good thing I have an extra."

"You are _such_ a nerd," Ashley muttered, still flushed.

He gave her that smile she had fallen for. "The drop-dead sexiest, it's been said."

"Oh, my God."

"You said it, not me!"

Just then her phone buzzed with a reminder from Garcia that the party was to start in 15 minutes.

Ashley kissed Spencer on the cheek. "C'mon, we have to go."

He gave her the infamous Spencer Reid pout. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

She gave him a caring, loving look. "No."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_At the party..._

When they walked in, the hostess scurried over with drinks in her hands and a slightly manic look in her eye. "LOVE the lion head hat, Ash!"

"Thanks, Penelope. You look pretty good, too." An understatement. Garcia seemed to have decided to dress up as a literal tech kitten, with a tail, ears, and whiskers, along with phones, PDAs, and basically any handheld technological device known to mankind, and a few unknowns.

"And my Junior G-Man - _what_ is that?"

"Oh, it's the last pure human from Doctor Who, Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17. She first appeared in the episode 'The End of the World', in which-" Spencer was cut off by Garcia shoving a drink into his hand. "Happy Halloween!" she chirped, and made her escape.

"I get the distinct feeling she's more than a little buzzed," Ashley laughed.

They moved around the room, encountering their other team members; Hotch, dressed as Severus Snape ("You shouldn't have died," Ashley had commented); Rossi, as Master Shifu ("Still got it in ya, old man?"); JJ, as Elsa ("Let it go!" she had cried dramatically); Emily, as Katniss ("Because I can totally rock the side braid and the deadly weapons,"); and Morgan as, of all things, The Rock ("I sure as hell got the body,").

Then Garcia called, "Piñata time!"

Well, between Spencer's extreme possessiveness when it came to candy, Ashley's ability to poke anyone who dared come near her with her wand, and Morgan's sheer brawn to carry him through, the piñata candy was split fairly evenly.

Then came the regular BAU party games: Pin the Murder on the Unsub, Spin the Glock, and Who Took the Murder Weapon from the Crime Scene?

All in all, it was a great party.

But the best part came at the end: Garcia yelled "Group picture!", set a timer on a camera stand, and got a picture of all of them in their Halloween best. She immediately printed out eight copies of the picture and sent each person home with a different homemade frame.

All courtesy of the tech goddess herself, of course.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

Spencer and Ashley collapsed on Ashley's couch. Both were so tired from the evening's events that neither even bothered to take off their costumes, although Spencer removed his surgical mask and Ashley took off her lion head hat and set her wand on the coffee table.

"Great party," Ashley said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was," Spencer agreed.

"I think we should probably change into something more comfortable," she commented.

"I'll grab your shorts." Spencer stood up.

"Did I ever tell you you're the best boyfriend ever?" Ashley muttered.

"Yes." Spencer smiled. "Multiple times."

When he got back with the shorts, he turned away as Ashley changed from her robes into them. Stripping down to his boxers, he yanked on an old t-shirt.

Ashley looked at him and chuckled. "Figures."

"What?"

She gestured to the TARDIS emblazoned on his shirt. Grinning, he climbed onto the couch with her, and, needing no words, wrapped his arms around her.

And so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N I know, cliche ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. And as for the costumes for the team members, that was just me playing out my fantasies...I mean, Hotch as Snape? CLASSIC! Also, pardon any inaccuracies, as my knowledge of Doctor Who isn't really extensive enough to formulate a costume based on it. Gotta post this, it's 11:58!**

**Reviews are love! Also, review with what YOU think the costumes should have been!**


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**A/N Sorry if this is too short/crappy, I had like zero time to write today, and now I'm tired as hell. Entertaining little kids ain't as easy as it sounds.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: NO! I REFUSE!**

**Jennifer Jareau: If you don't...**

**Me: What you gonna do, huh?**

**Jennifer Jareau: I will personally make sure your face is plastered all over the city, with the word "Wanted" above it.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS NOOOOOOOOO**

Day 8: Shopping

"Ugh, I need _something_ for this stupid cold," Ashley Seaver muttered.

"What was that?" her boyfriend, Spencer Reid, called as he poured himself coffee.

"Nothing," she replied. Then she sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" he asked, making that adorable concerned-boyfriend face and coming over to press his hand to her forehead.

"Ashley, you're burning up."

"Why, thank you," she winked at him.

Spencer blushed as he realized how his word choice might have been misconstrued.

"No, seriously, you need-" he was cut off by her sprinting to the bathroom, where he subsequently heard her puke her guts up.

Like a good boyfriend, he raced to her side and held her hair back as she barfed.

Once she finished, she was looking pretty pale. "Ashley, I think you need to get back to bed," Spencer said worriedly.

"What? No, it's just-" she was cut off by a round of coughing.

"You were saying?"

"Ugh, fine, you win on this one."

He got up and opened to bathroom's cabinets. "Do you have any Pepto-Bismol?"

"No..." Ashley succumbed to another sneeze.

"Okay, I'm going to go run down to the pharmacy and get some Pepto-Bismol and cough syrup, all right? But you are planting yourself in that bed and will not get up for anything, got it?" Spencer was firm on this. His Ashley was sick, and damn him if he didn't help her get better.

"Yes, sir." Ashley saluted him. "But what if I need to puke?"

"A bucket shall be provided. Now first get comfy." He led her over to her bedroom and piled blanket after blanket on top of her.

Once she was properly burrowed into the covers, Spencer headed to the kitchen and yanked out a huge ugly blue-and-white patterned bowl one of them had received for one Christmas and never found a use for.

Ashley grinned when he brought it into the room. "Ah, at last, the Bowl of Unspeakably Bad Taste finds a purpose."

"Always the voice of dry sarcasm, aren't you?"

Grabbing his car keys, he headed out the door and to Walgreens.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

Staring at the aisles in front of him, Spencer realized he had no idea where to go. Somehow, he had ended up in the humorous card section. Noticing a Get Well Soon Hoops&Yoyo card, he plucked it off of the shelf. Ashley would find it amusing, she loved Hoops&Yoyo. Smiling to himself, he glanced around again to get his bearings and finally headed towards the cough syrup and other stuff.

"Pepto-Bismol, Pepto-Bismol, where the hell is it?" Muttering to himself, he wandered over to the other aisle, and found some Nyquil. "One down, one to go."

This time, Spencer wandered even farther, and somehow found himself _riiiiiight_ next to that one aisle that has all the 'grown-up' stuff, like lubricants, pregnancy tests, and...feminine products. Blushing, he tried to casually saunter back to the medicines when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry-" he said automatically, turning in the direction of the disturbance. There was a rather provocatively dressed woman standing there, who seemed to have dropped a veritable year's supply of nail polish.

"You stupid ba-" she cut herself off when she saw his face. "Oh, that's fine." She smiled flirtatiously at him, her whole demeanor changing.

"Um, I'll just-" Spencer bent down the pick up the bottles. She leaned down too, accidentally-on-purpose showing off her cleavage, almost flashing him.

Focusing on the stupid bottles, he swept all of them into one hand and offered them to her. Grinning like she had just won the lottery, she batted her obviously fake eyelashes at him and replied, "Oh, thank you _ever_ so much."

"Sorry again," Spencer muttered, really wanting to leave and find the damn Pepto-Bismol.

"I'm Lola, Lola Archwood. To my friends, Lola. You can call me Lola, handsome." Subtle woman.

"That's nice." God grant him an escape out of this.

"And you are?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

_Someone with a girlfriend, thank you very much_ came to mind, but that wouldn't be obvious enough.

Suddenly thinking of something, he responded with, "Ted. Ted Bundy."

'Lola' obviously didn't know the name. "Well hello, _Ted_." Ugh. Could she at least _sound_ like she wasn't going to jump his bones right then and there?

It struck him.

"Oh, sorry, one second." Spencer scooted past her and grabbed a pregnancy test. When she saw what he was holding, her smile vanished. "For a friend?"

"Nope." He grinned at her, also plucking a bottle of lubricant off the shelf. "Girlfriend."

"How nice!" she fluttered, making one last, desperate attempt.

"Yup. You should've seen her last night." And he hightailed it out of there.

By pure luck, he found the Pepto-Bismol. Practically racing to the cashier, thankfully a grumpy old man, he dropped his stuff on the counter, too much in a hurry to even glance at his products before getting back in his car and tearing out of the Walgreens parking lot.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

When Spencer got back inside, he could hear Ashley puking in the Bowl of Unspeakably Bad Taste.

Reaching the doorway to her bedroom, he leaned against the side, waiting for her to finish her string of muttered expletives.

"I'm back," Spencer said, surprising her.

"Oh, good. I need to escape into the oblivion of sleep induced by Nyquil."

Crossing over to Ashley's bed, he dumped the contents of the plastic bag out onto her covers. She grinned at the Hoops&Yoyo card, then saw the lubricant and pregnancy test. Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "Are you trying to send me a message here?"

Spencer facepalmed when he realized that he had forgotten to put those back on the shelf. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me, I gotta hear an explanation for this. Plus, I need a bedtime story."

And so began the tale of the Slutty Girl and the Genius Who Just Wasn't Interested.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

"...And then I said, 'You should've seen her last night' and split. I was in such a hurry I forgot...I'll return them." Spencer finished his story and finally looked at Ashley, who was cracking up like a little kid.

She finally stopped laughing and smiled mischievously at him. "No, don't return them. Who knows, we might find a use for them..."

Spencer gulped at the look in her eye. Her poker face lasted for all of three seconds before she busted out laughing again.

"You look like you've just been hit on by a grandma. Relax, Spence, it's just me."

He smiled tentatively at her. "Did you mean what you said? About...finding a use for them?"

Ashley winked at him. "Maybe. But only _after_ I've gotten over this stupid flu." And she closed her eyes and succumbed to the pull of sleep.

Spencer brushed a few stray hairs off her forehead, kissing it. "Goodnight, Ashley," he breathed, not wanting to wake her.

It was useless. "Goodnight, Spencer."

"You should stop faking sleep. If you want me to leave, just tell me."

Ashley grabbed his hand. "But I don't want you to leave."

He sighed. "Alright." Pulling an armchair from the corner of the room up next to her bed, he grabbed a spare blanket and curled up in it.

**A/N Sorry this is a little late...but I got a little carried away writing Lola. She's so much fun, I might bring her back in other chapters. Who knows? Also, I tried to make her name as close as possible to 'Lila Archer' without actually making it 'Lila Archer'. I hate Lila... Anyway, I have a slight cold, so I just exaggerated my illness, and wrote it into Ashley. So bye!**

**Reviews are love! Also, review if you love Hoops&Yoyo!**


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**A/N Sooooo, here I am with the next chapter to everyone's favorite Reiver story! I know it's late, and I am so so so sorry for that, but I tried to make it extra long to make up! And I just gotta thank all my lovely reviewers right here: JasonGraceless, livesinjournals, PartTimeMuggle, LeedsUK, jr, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, Natalie, and Gerardfan, you are all awesome and thanks for being awesome consistently! Like siriusly, I have no idea what I'd do with myself without you...wither away and die, probably. So thanks again, and ONTO THE STORY!**

**Warning: This chapter is a little dirtier than the others, also contains Hotchniss, so be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I REFUSE!**

**Jordan Todd: If you don't...**

**Me: What?**

**Jordan Todd: I'll come back to the team.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS NOOOOOO DON'T DO IT**

Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Ah, dinner parties.

A perfect oppurtunity to set up two of your friends, both of whom happen to be completely oblivious to their own feelings for the other, and the other's own subsequent feelings for them.

Or, to put it in Morgan's words, "Getting Hotch laid because lord knows how long it's been since the last time he's gotten some action, not that we'd have any indication from his 24/7 poker face."

But let's not quibble over semantics.

Let us focus on one particular evening in one particular Italian Stallion's hou- mansion, where one particular FBI unit is setting up two particular federal agents.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Spencer wondered doubtfully, as he pulled out silverware from Rossi's soft-close drawers.

Garcia patted him on the arm. "Of _course_ it is, my Boy Wonder. I mean, have you seen the way those to look at each other when they _think_ no one else is watching? They're a match made in heaven!"

"Or in Rossi's mansion," Ashley remarked as she set the table with imported china plates - don't even ask why Rossi calls them 'imported' - and smoothing out the tablecloth. "Not that there's much difference, according to my sources." She flashed a grin at the Italian himself, as he came out of the kitchen to check on their progress.

"Good, good," Rossi replied distractedly. "Wait! NO, Ashley, you cannot have the plate that far to the right! It's unacceptable!" He rushed over, correcting the 'mistake'.

"I swear, sometimes you're as anal as Spencer. And I _live_ with him, so I know what I'm talking about." Ashley realized her mistake too late.

Garcia and JJ slowly turned to face her, undecipherable looks on their faces.

"You and Spencer are _living_ together." JJ sounded like the Voice of Death.

"And you didn't tell us." If anything, a poker-faced Garcia was scarier.

"So we must conclude," JJ said, still in Voice-of-Death mode.

"That you deserve no mercy," Garcia finished.

Ashley backed up, a look of terror on her face, before bolting to hide behind Spencer. "Why are you drawing their fire on _me_?" he yelped.

"He's right. Any shrapnel from the explosion would tear right through that skinny body and kill you too," Morgan commented.

"Well, I suppose he half-deserves our wraths too. I mean, _he_ didn't tell us," JJ mused.

"But- what am I supposed to do?" Spencer squeaked. "'Hey, JJ, I see we have a child murderer case, but guess what, I'm living with Ashley now'?"

Garcia considered this. "I suppose so. Fine, we won't kill you."

Ashley let out a sigh of relief, before standing on tiptoe and giving Spencer a kiss.

"Wha- what was that for?" Spencer stuttered.

"For protecting me." She smiled at him sweetly.

He stood there with a slightly dazed look on his face, until Morgan waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Pretty Boy? You still with us?"

"No, I bet he was somewhere far, far away...somewhere with nothing but a king-sized bed and a gorgeous blonde girlfriend." JJ grinned wickedly.

_That_ snapped him to attention. "JJ! Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"You realize, of course, that JJ's little fantasy could apply to any of you." The voice came from the door, and they whirled around to find Hotch standing there, with Emily by his side and another one of those cancer-curing smiles on his face.

"Oh, shut up. _I _happen to be happily married with a kid."

"And _I _would never desert my Chocolate Thunder." Garcia planted a kiss on Morgan's cheek. "Oh! And guess what Emgem! Boy Genius and his lovely blonde girlfriend here are _living_ together!"

Emily gasped. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"Emily, trust me, that battle has been fought," Spencer replied wearily.

"Moving on, what are you and Boss Man doing here showing up _together_?" Garcia's wicked smile was back, with a deluxe evil-brightening-of-the-eyes. "Surely you didn't come in the same _car_? After all, what happens in the government-issued SUV _stays _in the government-issued SUV."

"PENELOPE!" the dark haired pair cried out at the same time.

"What?" The technical analyst looked so innocent, it was hard to believe the depths of her devilry.

"Tha- that's-" Emily spluttered, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. Hotch's face was becoming redder by the second.

"AHA! A sure giveaway! I don't need to be a profiler to figure _this_ one out!" Garcia cried triumphantly. "You two got it on in the backseat!"

"GARCIA!"

The rest of the team was too busy cracking up to be of any help whatsoever, not that they would've been anyway. Meanwhile, the two brunettes were beyond red, crossing into bright scarlet territory.

Once they had finally calmed down, though a chuckle escaped from one of them every once in a while, Rossi announced, "Dinner is served. _Finally_."

As they filed into the dining room, Ashley nudged Spencer and whispered, "See? Look how close they're standing! _And_ they keep touching each other, watch."

The two brunettes _were_ in very close proximity of one another, and their arms kept brushing each other, seemingly going unnoticed by both parties.

"I see it," Spencer murmured back. "But are you absolutely, positively certain about this? Because if you're wrong, we very well may have another case on our hands, featuring the brutal murder of a BAU team by two of their colleagues."

Ashley laughed airily. "Trust me, Spence, those two are practically together already. They just need a little push in the right direction. And _we_ shall be the ones providing said proverbial push."

Once they were all seated, Rossi declared grandly, "I present to you a dish by my very own _nonna_'s recipe, having been passed down for generations and generations. The name shall forever remain a family secret, but I have heard it called one thing: _delizioso_!"

He bowed his head, and they all applauded appreciatively, as was expected.

As they feasted upon the food, all eyes seemed to be on a certain dark-eyed pair. Emily and Hotch seemed to be constantly chatting, joking, laughing, and most definitely _looking_ at each other. Even when one actually turned to their food, the other's eyes would remain upon them.

Garcia snorted into her wine at Hotch's lovesick-puppy face. Morgan nudged her and murmured, "Subtlety, Baby Girl. But I do agree, he _does_ look pretty goofy."

JJ was coughing loudly into her napkin, trying to disguise her laughter at Emily's 'discreet' glances at their Unit Chief. If either had been paying attention, they might have noticed JJ's bouts of clearing her throat seemed to include her muttering, "could they be any more obvious" and "they might as well get a room just for all that eye sex".

Meanwhile, Ashley was giving Spencer a blow-by-blow narration of the couple's 'flirting', despite his constant reiterations that yes, he was watching them too, no need to state the obvious.

''See? He purposely reached for the wine at the same time just so their hands would touch!"

"I saw, Ashley."

"Look! She keeps glancing at him!"

"I saw, Ashley."

"Oh my god his lips almost touched her ear! And now she's getting all pink!"

"I _know_, Ashley, I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!"

The last part came out _kind of _loud, and talk halted all around the table. Now all eyes turned to a sheepish Spencer and a slightly hurt-looking Ashley.

Ashley recovered quickly. "It's fine, guys." She smiled brightly, and though everyone could tell it was fake, they decided not to press the matter.

The conversation resumed.

"Look, Ashley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"It's fine." Her face looked anything but fine.

"I'm real-"

"Oh my god, look! He's touching her lips!"

And she was off like a Hotch rocket again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table...

"You have something on your...mouth." Hotch was getting more than a little distracted by Emily's ruby red lips.

"Where?" She touched her mouth with her napkin.

"No, just right...there." His thumb swiped at the corner of her lip, and her breath caught.

Ashley giggled. "Don't they remind you of us?"

Spencer smiled. "You're acting like a proud parent."

"If this is what it's like to have kids..." She grinned mischeiviously at him.

"Get a room, you two." JJ seemed to have gotten over her brief coughing fit.

"_We_ need to get a room? _WE_ need to get a room? Have you _seen _those two? They're practically undressing each other with their eyes!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, the drugs should be taking effect right about...now." Spencer checked his watch.

As if on cue, Emily and Hotch slumped down in their seats, eyes closing.

The BAU leapt into action. Morgan, Spencer, and Rossi headed over and grabbed Hotch, lifting him up by his arms and legs. It took the combined efforts of JJ, Garcia, and Ashley to lift Emily up.

Working quickly and efficiently, the team carried the dark-haired pair up the stairs of Rossi's mansion and into one of his master bedrooms.

"Now comes the awkward part." Spencer grimaced. Undressing your boss was like poking around in your grandmother's underwear drawer - you just didn't do it.

"This actually might be a little fun. I mean, has _anyone_ ever seen Hotch tie-less?" Garcia addressed the room at large.

Rossi undid Hotch's tie and pulled it off. "Boom. Tie-less."

"Now, how do we do this..." Ashley mused out loud.

"No, don't _unbutton_ it. Rip it apart - like this." JJ yanked on one side of Hotch's button-down shirt. Half the buttons came flying off.

"Got a lot of experience with that, Jayje?" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows.

JJ rolled her eyes, and set to unzipping the back of Emily's dress. When it stuck, Ashley walked over and pulled the rest of it down.

"Okay, to avoid permanent mental scarring, as we _do_ still work together, we'll have the guys go first, then have them cover Hotch. They leave the room, and we finish up with Emily." JJ ordered. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

The ladies turned to Emily and started removing as much clothing as they could while still keeping her decent.

The guys were dealing with a different story.

"So...um...where do we start?" Spencer was the first to ask.

"The outer garments, I suppose," Rossi speculated.

As JJ had already taken care of the shirt, they decided to strip him down to his boxers. Carefully removing his suit jacket and slacks, soon they had a near-naked Hotch on their hands.

"Be sure to fling the clothes everywhere - remember, they were in the throes of wild passion," Ashley called.

Once the guys had finished with Hotch, they pushed him onto the bed, covering him with a blanket. They left.

JJ, Garcia, and Ashley were able to successfully undress Emily - "Victoria's Secret," Garcia had nodded approvingly - and toss the clothes all over the room.

"Positioning time," Ashley announced.

"How do we position them?" JJ wondered aloud.

"Like-a so," Garcia replied.

She pushed the pair so that they were flush against each other. She rested Emily's hand on Hotch's chest, and Hotch's hand on Emily's back. Messing up Emily and Hotch's hair, she grinned proudly at her work.

"Perfect."

As they exited, Morgan asked, "Well?"

Garcia nodded solemnly. "Mission accomplished."

"Well, I think that's enough adventures for one night, don't you?" Rossi said.

"Fine, kick us out." JJ pretended to be miffed. They laughed, and agreed it was a better idea to leave, letting Rossi face the music in the morning.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

Spencer and Ashley walked into their apartment.

"So, what are the effects of the drug again?" Ashley asked.

"They'll forget the end of last night, being drugged, and will wake up with mild headaches, simulating a hangover, leading them to believe they got drunk," Spencer reeled off.

Ashley chuckled evilly. "Perfect."

"That was actually a lot more fun than I expected it to be," Spencer commented.

"Aren't you glad they didn't do that to us?"

"According to Penelope, they were about to."

"Good thing we managed to let them know that was unnecessary." Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? I can't seem to recall how."

She rolled her eyes. "You have an eidetic memory, Spence."

"Hmm...I don't know. Care to refresh my memory?" He grinned devilishly at her.

Ashley laughed, playing along. "I do believe it went a little something like...this."

And with that, she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his.

**A/N Yes, I know, more Hotchniss centric than Reiver, but I got a little carried away...be glad I omitted the game of Spin the Bottle! And I wrote the middle of it with a broken pen on a tissue in a moving car, so sorry if that's too crappy. **

**Reviews are love!**


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**A/N I'm sorry this is late, I DID warn you I was a bitch about updating from the beginning, not my fault you didn't listen! *dodges flaming pitchforks* I SAID I'M SORRY!**

**Warning: I decided to slyly slip in some more Hotchniss here, to balance the subtlety of last time :P Also, this chapter is extra sweet'n'fluffy to make up for the gutter-mindedness of the last chapter.**

**A shoutout to the ever-amazing livesinjournals, without whom this chapter would not exist, so kisses to you, and thanks for being my awesome Reiver buddy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: NO!**

**Alex Blake: If you do...**

**Me: What?**

**Alex Blake: I'll teach you any language you want.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS IT'S ALL PROPERTY OF CBS NOW TEACH ME KLINGON**

Day 10: With Animal Ears

Ashley Seaver was sitting on the floor of Spencer Reid's living room, going through a dusty stack of old family albums.

It wasn't really _spying_, per se. It was more like just...poking around a bit.

So when a loud squeal brought Spencer running to his living room, he was completely unjustified in yelling, "ASHLEY! What are you DOING?!"

She looked innocently up at him. "What does it look like?"

"You- you're going through my personal-" he spluttered.

"I was just curious." That damn innocent look was winning him over. He could feel it. His defenses were crumbling, his initial anger softening into curiosity.

He sighed, giving up. "Okay, I'll bite. What caused you to elicit that unearthly sound?"

"This." She held up an album, turned to a page that Spencer recognized.

_"Oh."_ He was dead.

"You never told me that you dressed up as Mickey Mouse for Halloween!" Ashley accused.

Spencer facepalmed. "That's not the kind of thing you're supposed to tell your crazy girlfriend."

"Why, thank you." She beamed at him.

"_Now_, about the picture," she said. He groaned.

"Have you ever seen those baby picture recreations?"

"What?"

"Like this." Pulling out her phone, she google-image searched it and pulled a few up. "_See?_ Aren't they adorable?" she squealed.

"I guess, but wha- oh." He had finally put two and two together.

"So, I was thinking..." she began.

"No!" he exclaimed vehemently.

Ashley looked hurt. "You didn't even give me a chance."

At her face, Spencer relented. "All right, what?"

"We can do that with THIS picture!" she said excitedly.

He crossed his arms. "And what makes you think I'd agree to that?"

"You get to choose a baby picture of _mine_ to do the same with." Her tone was suddenly businesslike.

Spencer considered it, then grinned. "We have a deal."

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

"No! Not that one!" she yelped, yanking a picture out of his hand.

"What?" He hadn't even gotten a chance to look at it.

"It's, um, very personal," Ashley explained, avoiding his eyes.

"Stuttering, avoiding eye contact, fidgeting, blushing - you know what I think, Agent Seaver? I think you're lying." And before Ashley even had a chance he ripped the picture out of her hand.

"Aha!" It was perfect for his needs.

Now it was her turn to groan and cover her face with her hands. "I would have been happy if you had never seen that."

"Too bad!" Spencer crowed. "That's what you get when you dress up as Minnie Mouse for Halloween!"

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

"Oh, this is really gonna suck,"** Ashley muttered as she looked herself up and down in the mirror: red-and-white polka-dotted dress, wide black belt, and, of course, the signature matching hair bow and ears.

"This is ridiculous." Spencer tugged at his too-short suit jacket, trying in vain to cover the huge gold buttons on his red pants. The mouse ears were just icing on the cake.

He knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Ashley? Are you done yet?" _What takes women so much time to get ready?_ he wondered.

"Almost!"

"That's what you said half an hour ago!"

"But this time, I really mean it." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Ready to face the fabulousness?" she called back.

"Undoubtedly."

The bathroom door opened. He stared.

"Went a little overboard with the polka dots, did we?"

Ashley's face took on the color of her dress - without the polka dots, obviously."What do you mean, 'overboard'?" she asked indignantly.

"You didn't have to coordinate the _heels_ with the dress," Spencer pointed out.

"But I wanted to." She stuck out her chin and crossed her arms, looking so much like a petulant 5 year old at that moment that he laughed.

"Fine, let's go." He offered her his elbow. Giggling a little, she took it, and they walked out to the car.

"At least we'll look like a couple. No one will _dare_ to hit on either of us." Ashley was ever the optimist.

"You'd think," Spencer muttered, thinking of Lola Archwood.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

The plan was for them to go the carnival with the rest of the team.

They had _not_ planned for the team's reactions.

As they approached the waiting Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, Emily, JJ, and Rossi, Spencer watched them all carefully, timing their reaction times.

Morgan looked up and spit out his drink in about 4 seconds, JJ, Emily, and Garcia (it was scary how synchronized they were) all squealed at approximately 6 seconds, Rossi started coughing violently at around 9 seconds, and Hotch, well, the clock was left running thanks to his 24/7 poker face.

"This is new." Rossi was the first to actually achieve coherent speech. "You do know that Halloween was weeks ago, right?"

"This isn't for Halloween," Ashley muttered.

"You two are the most adorable couple!" JJ squealed.

"After Hotch and Emily, that is," Garcia muttered loud enough for them all to hear. The brunettes in question flushed.

"I think it's a tie, actually," Rossi mused.

"Let's go before the lines get too long," Emily said loudly, partly to cover her embarrassment and partly to prevent further discussion of who was the cuter couple. Good thing the team didn't know what happened after they had woken up...

Hotch agreed profusely (the rest of them exchanged knowing looks) and the BAU proceeded to enter the carnival.

"Ooooh!" Ashley yanked on Spencer's arm. "Let's go on the Super Shaker!"

As no one had really bothered to figure out what to do, they all conceded. Entering the tiny, uncomfortable two-person booth, Spencer was starting to really regret that he had agreed. The huge machine was looking pretty creaky to him right about now.

But there was no turning back.

"Get ready to ride the rip-tootin', horn-hootin', free-for-all SUPER SHAKER!" yelled the operator in a cheesy cowboy accent.

"Oh boy," someone muttered underneath their breath.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

The BAU climbed shakily off of the ride. JJ was the first to speak.

"Never...again." She voiced all of their thoughts.

"Never again letting Ashley choose the ride of never again riding that particular ride?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

"Both."

"Hey!" Ashley protested. "It's not like any of you were making any suggestions!"

"I'm sure that, given time, we would have come to a better conclusion." Hotch was trying to preserve his unshakable-boss facade, which they all saw through quite easily.

"Let's just go on ...I don't know, the Tunnel of Love," Emily offered.

"Yeah!" Garcia agreed enthusiastically.

"What? We're grown adults!" Morgan protested.

"Not today, Hot Stuff." Garcia yanked Morgan towards the queue.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Do we really have a choice?" Spencer asked rhetorically.

"Unless you want to suffer the wrath of Penelope Garcia..." Hotch trailed off. They all knew what _that_ would be like.

They followed the pair.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than an hour?" Morgan was getting a kick out of teasing Spencer and Ashley.

"Shut up, Morgan," Spencer muttered, rubbing his cheek where an old Russian lady had decided to pinch him..._hard_.

"But really? Making out in the Tunnel of Love? I think you traumatized that little kid behind you two. He'll never look at Micky and Minnie the same way again."

"Congratulations," Hotch deadpanned.

"Hey, you two aren't ones to talk. Just because you're in the back doesn't mean we don't know what went on back there." Garcia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shaddup," Emily mumbled.

"How mature." JJ wasn't about to _not_ throw in her own two cents.

"Let's just go get something to eat," Rossi suggested.

Everyone _was_ pretty hungry, so off they went to raid the food cart.

"Ooooh, you two are just _adorable_!" the old lady running the cart squealed, pinching Spencer's cheek again, in the EXACT SAME PLACE where the _other_ old lady had pinched him, causing him to wince. "Mickey and Minnie! Ah, I remember the days..." She handed them all their cotton candy. To Ashley she whispered conspicuously, "Don't let him get away, sugar pie. He's a good 'un."

At least Morgan had the decency to wait until they were out of earshot to say, in what had to be the worst imitation of an old lady's voice ever, "Yeah, Ash. He sure is a _good 'un_."

"Let's just not." Rossi cut off yet another inevitable bout of teasing-and-retaliation starring Morgan and Spencer.

"Ferris Wheel!" Garcia suddenly exclaimed.

Not that they had a choice.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

_Of course _they would get stuck at the top.

_Of course_ they would get down to the bottom in the middle of yet another passionate make-out session.

_Of course_ Morgan would now have enough ammo to last for _months_ of teasing.

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

After they got home from that mortifying carnival trip, Ashley and Spencer flopped down on that infamous default-flopping-down place, the couch.

"Y'know, I kind of like you with polka dots," Spencer commented, fiddling with Ashley's bow.

She was about to laugh when she caught the tender look in his eyes.

"Well, at least I know you can rock the big gold buttons." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "You know, I'm fairly certain I'm in love with you, Agent Seaver."

She almost froze. Neither of them had ever said the words "I love you" to each other yet.

But, she didn't have to think too much about her reply.

"I'm fairly sure I share that sentiment, Dr. Reid. I love you too."

Because, really, what says love more than dressing up as the counterpart to your partner's cartoon character costume?

**A/N Whew! Finally finished that! I know, it's **_**ridiculously**_** late, but I've never exactly been one for punctuality :P My next chapter will probably be an actual drabble-length chapter, I have a lot to catch up with...BTS soon, which won't help :/ **

**Reviews are love!**

****First person to recognize who and which episode that line was said in gets blue virtual cookies!**


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurimis

**A/N Hiiiiii...it's ME! So, this chapter is just gonna be a short dialogue-ish chapter, because I don't even know where to go with this one. I promise I'll revert back to my usual style next chapter! *refuses to address month-long wait for this chapter***

**SHOUTOUT to cooey95, who correctly guessed the line from last chapter, Prentiss in 52 Pickup, Season 4. Here are your cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: NO!**

**Strauss: If you don't...**

**Me: What?**

**Strauss: I'LL MAKE YOU DO PAPERWORK FOR A WEEK!**

**Me: IDON'TOWNCRIMINALMINDSIT'SALLPROPERTYOFCBS NOOOOO**

Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

"I am NOT wearing footie pajamas!"

"They aren't footie pajamas! They're kigurimis!"

"Which are?"

"You should know that, you're a genius!"

**REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!REIVER!**

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a mouse, duh!"**

"How did I not see that coming?"

"What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"A DALEK!"

*sigh* "You are _such _a nerd."

"That's what makes me so attractive, right?"

*sound of facepalm*

"Wha-?"

*sound of yelp, followed by contented sigh, followed by small moan*

**A/N I hope you guys can infer what happened...**

****BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEAN GIRLS REFEREEEEEEENCE SHOOTOUT TO JASONGRACELESS *BLAM BLAM*  
**

**Reviews are luuuuurrrrvvvvveeee!**


End file.
